Not A Day Goes By
by Kenian Rainn
Summary: Songfic to Not A Day Goes By - Lonestar. Jack is doing some deep-ish thinking during his recovery in the infirmary. K-plus is fine for this one... R&R please! Thanks in advance! Shamelessly and undeniably S/J. Set near the end of season three.


Yet another song fic - shock, right? This one is to the song 'Not A Day Goes By' by 'Lonestar'. Shamelessly and undeniably S/J. Set near the end of season three - before Jack knows that Sam shares his feelings.

DISCLAIMER - I own nothing! *cry*

Read and review, pretty please!!! :)

* * *

Not A Day Goes By

**Got a picture of you I carry in my heart  
Close my eyes to see it when the world gets dark**

The sound of fire surrounded them . They all pulled out their weapons and started firing. Jack ducked to avoid getting hit. It worked, until he toppled over. He hit his head on the cold ground and passed out. Everything was black.

Slowly, an image came into view. The most beautiful image he had ever seen, if he did say so himself. Her face looked anxious, nervous, but nonetheless beautiful.

"Sir!" he heard. He struggled to open his eyes. "Are you okay, sir?"

"Yeah, I'm good."

He then realized that the had stopped and Daniel had dialed up the gate. She helped him to his feet and they walked (well, he hobbled) over to the gate. They stepped through and, once on the other side, Jack was 'rushed' to the infirmary, though it seemed pretty slow to him.

**Got a memory of you I carry in my soul  
I wrap it close around me when the nights get cold**

There he lay in an infirmary bed, his head wrapped, bored out of his skull. He pulled the blanket around him, surprised at how cold he was.

His mind drifted back to the memory of another time when he was cold. Very cold. Bone cold. Antarctica.

Definitely not one of his favorite missions. Sure, it was fine that he was stuck _alone_ with Carter, but couldn't they have chosen somewhere warmer?

Sidearm. Who was he kidding? She seemed to take his joke well enough, though.

Antarctica. The first time he realized he didn't want to be alone anymore. He didn't need to be. He wanted to be with her. Of course he would pick the one person who he couldn't be with. Anyway, even if the regs weren't existent – who was he to think she'd actually want him?

**If you asked me how I'm doin' I'd say just fine  
But the truth is baby, if you could read my mind**

His thoughts were interrupted by Sam's voice.

"Hi, sir."

_Sir, _he thought. _Wonderful._

"Carter."

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine," he answered simply.

_Fine? I'm not fine! I'm awful! I living without the one thing I told myself I couldn't live without! _he thought to himself. _It's a good thing she can't read minds._

"I'm glad. Do you know when you can go home?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"That's good." Pause. "Well, I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"Thanks for that," he said, trying not to sound sarcastic.

"Bye, sir," she said and with that she was gone.

**Not a day goes by that I don't think of you  
After all this time you're still with me it's true**

Once she had left, he drifted back into his thoughts.

_All this time goes by... _he thought.

He remembered the first time he saw her. She walked into that briefing room confident – and beautiful. He knew she'd be trouble when he first laid eyes on her.

Though, of course, she wouldn't try to cause the trouble – no, the trouble was all his fault.

**Somehow you remain locked so deep inside  
Baby, baby, oh baby, not a day goes by**

_Not a day goes by that I don't think of what could be, _he thought, soberly. _Not a day goes by._

**I still wait for the phone in the middle of the night  
Thinkin' you might call me if your dreams don't turn out right**

It was 0200 and Jack couldn't sleep. He could never sleep when he was in the infirmary. And anyway, his head was him, so he had an excuse.

And even though he knew it wouldn't happen, he couldn't help but wish that Sam would walk into the infirmary and talk to him.

Just like he couldn't help but wish that she'd call him at night, when she just needed to talk to someone she'd choose him. Because he need to talk to her too. To know that everything was okay.

Besides, talking to her gave him wonderful dreams at night. Dreams. Inner desires. Aspirations. All synonyms for one word.

Impossible.

**And it still amazes me that I lie here in the dark  
Wishin' you were next to me, your head against my heart**

Every time he wished she was here, it amazed him. That after all this time – all these years – that he still longed to have her next to him. Needed to have her next to him.

Destined to be unhappy until she was next to him.

**If you asked me how I'm doing I'd say just fine  
But the truth is baby, if you could read my mind  
**

Some days, he could even fool himself. _I'm fine. Nothing is wrong, _he'd lie to himself. Sometimes (very rarely, but still) he even believed it.

Until she walks into the room, that is. He just has to see a glimpse of her smile and he's back in. Hook, line, and sinker. He can't deny it anymore.

**Not a day goes by that I don't think of you  
After all this time you're still with me it's true  
Somehow you remain locked so deep inside  
Baby, baby, oh baby, not a day goes by**

He's even challenged himself to go one day (off-base) without thinking about her. That works so well.

The longest he's ever made it is thirty minutes. That small amount of time made him amazingly unhappy. Then he had brought up the image he held of her in his mind – in his heart – and everything was fine again.

**Minutes turn to hours, and the hours to days  
Seems it's been forever that I've felt this way**

He's felt this way for forever. And he will continue to feel this way forever. Until the day when the war is over – when they will be the only thing that will matter. When the world no longer needs saving, that's when he will be saved. Saved by her.

But until then – not a day will go by that he won't think about her.

* * *

So? Awful? Good? Let me know! Reviews are love. 3

Come on - press the button!!! You know you want to! ; )


End file.
